Hospitals
by JyrusQuash
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are married now, and are starting their family. One-shots for each child.
1. Chapter 1

**03\. 12. 2022.**

Familiar.

The one word Quinn feels, as she steps out from the elevator, that day. The smells, the sounds, the supposedly calming colors upon the walls. Plaques with names of investors, telephones ringing, people crying.

All in all...

Hospitals suck.

It's sad to think that hospitals have become familiar territory for her, but everything that has happened to her in hospitals has changed her for the better. Normally, she'd be in the hospital visiting one of her clients, or witnesses, for interviews and gathering autopsy reports for evidence.

But she's here, for someone special. Someone who means the world to her.

"Rachel Berry." she tells the secretary, on the fifth floor. The lady looks at her, with tired eyes.

"Sorry, no one has been admitted, with that name." Quinn huffs first and then chuckles nervously.

"No, my mistake." Quinn clears her throat, "Rachel Fabray." she fiddles, anxiously, with the cuffs on her blazer. She looks overly dressed, to be in a hospital, right now. However, when your wife goes into labor with your first born child, you might have to tell the other prosecutors that they can take care of the serial killer without her.

The lady behind the counter types the new name into the hospital's search engine. It works.

"Room 522," she states, and within five seconds, Quinn is off.

She clutches her brief case to her chest, as she looks for the room that will change everything. She then hears a familiar voice approach her.

"Lady, move it, I have a child to deliver in five sec...OH! Quinn!" Santana envelopes Quinn into a hug. She then looks the blonde over, quirking an eyebrow at her choice of clothing for the occasion. "You look ready to sue some messed up fuckers."

"You look ready to deliver Berry baby number one."

"The number implies you're thinking of adding more fucked up spawns to the mix of your weird little life." She pulls on some gloves, and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"They are only going to be fucked up because you're going to have to babysit them."

"Hells nawh," Santana says, opening the door for them, "It'll make them awesome." once they open the door, Kurt is holding his breath while Rachel is gripping his hand and screaming her head off. His blue eyes have some red in them, indicating he's been trying really hard not to yell his head off at Rachel. The site makes Santana laugh and Quinn cringe for him. The moment Rachel's eyes lock on Quinn's, she calms down a little bit. Kurt takes the opportunity to steal his hand back.

"GOD, woman, I need surgery for my hand." Kurt claims, as he makes sure his hand has no dents in it. He then runs up to Santana. "Does it look sprained?"

"No," She declares, "you could be a fucking hand model for pixies everywhere."

Quinn takes Kurt's place, at Rachel's side. She holds her hand, and kisses her softly. Tears are in Rachel's eyes, she looks tired, her face is makeup free and her hair is in a messed up bun. Quinn thinks she's never looked more gorgeous. She tells this to her, but sweet Barbra, Rachel accuses her of just wanting to get in her pants. Then she chastises Quinn for wanting to get into her pants at this odd moment. Rachel goes back to screaming at everyone that is breathing.

Quinn needs to send Mercedes and Puck an apology, for when they helped her while delivering Beth.

Shelby, Hiram, Leroy, and Judy are trying to calm a hysterical ten year old, who keeps panicking about being a good big sister.

"There are no pamphlets," Beth lists, "there are no manuals, there aren't seminars or special movies. What if...what if they don't like me? What happens then? I can't not be involved in their lives!" Beth keeps pacing, and her grandparents just watch her. Judy scoots closer to Shelby.

"You let Beth hang out with Hiram too often." Judy sighs and Shelby chuckles.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I can hear you, you know?" Hiram states, pretending to be offended. Leroy shakes his head and the two women laugh more. Beth can't breathe.

"I need to be in there! No, actually, I just need Starbucks. Mum, where's Puck?!"

"Relax, I told him to get your caramel salted latte, thingy." Shelby answers.

"It's salted caramel." Beth corrects. Just then, Puck and Mike walk in, rolling Artie. Artie has coffees for everyone. Puck picks up Beth's, and hands it to her.

"Here's your salty...caramel...shit."

"Salted Caramel!" Beth scolds. Puck is visibly uncomfortable.

"Down, Quinn junior. You're lucky I even remembered whats in it."

"Sorry...sorry." Beth takes a sip and relaxes as Puck holds her. "I know this is a stupid question, but what if they don't have time for me?" Puck sighs. "I mean, the Skype calls...everything will be different."  
"Listen here, rock-star," Puck says, "Quinn will always make time for you. So will Rachel. In many ways, you're their first real kid. Everyone's, actually. What you're feeling...all these nerves...all of us felt exactly the same when Quinn had you."

"Yeah," Artie adds, "we were worried. I mean, we didn't know how Quinn would react. She's always been unpredictable. We also wanted you to be delivered safely." Beth nods.

"She handled it well." Judy stated. Everyone turned to her, and stared, like she had three heads.

"Her hair was pink." Mike notes aloud.

It has been, exactly, 7 hours that Rachel has been in labor. Beth is sitting with Puck, Brittany, and Blaine. She's reading her favorite excerpt from the book Quinn gave her.

"She loves that book." Shelby tells Judy, softly. "Ever since Quinn's been back in her life, she's never left her room without that darn thing."

"That book is a favorite of Quinn's." Judy informed. "I'd catch her reading it every time I'd pass by her door, at night."

"I'm glad she inherited Quinn's academic mindset." Shelby said. As they looked over at Beth, they observed the child's other parent.

"The movie didn't even make sense." he told her. She glared at him.

"That's because the movie was a poor representation of what the novel is capable of!" She huffed, and began reading some more of the chapter. Puck shook his head, and so did Judy and Shelby.

"So glad." Judy said. Shelby giggled.

Tina was the last to arrive, and she had made it just in the nick of time. As she plopped down, beside Mike and Brittany, on the waiting room chairs, Santana burst through the double doors. Everyone immediately stopped their actions. Santana watched everyone's expressions.

"Stop looking like you're about to shit yourselves." she stated. She walked over to a chair, picked up a magazine and began reading some of Lindsay Lohan's antics. Her head snapped up, and she sported a devious smirk at all the angry and anxious faces. "Oh, and it's a girl."

Meanwhile, in a different room, Quinn and Rachel fawned over their gorgeous new baby girl. Ten toes, ten fingers, pale skin, chubby cheeks and thin blonde hair. Rachel beamed.

"She looks so pretty. Just like her Mommy." Rachel turned her head to the side, to give Quinn a soft kiss. After they broke apart, they noticed two big brown eyes staring up at them. Quinn smiled from ear to ear.

"Hmm...well she's not exactly like me." Quinn said.

"Well...mostly." Rachel watched Quinn place her pinky finger near the baby's tiny fist. Her fingers spread apart slowly, and accepted her mother's finger and held on for dear life. Quinn started to cry.

"She's perfect..." Quinn kissed Rachel more deeply this time. They made it. Rachel began to cry as well, and smiled her famous Rachel Berry smile. They watched the tiny infant squeeze Quinn's finger until there was a loud knock on the door.

"KNOCK, KNOCK, BITCHES! I WANTS TA GET MY SAPS ON!"

"Let us in, for the love of Barbara!"

"I brought flowers!"

"We wanna see our grand-baby!"

"You guys think I can knock it d –!"

"NO, PUCK!"

Rachel and Quinn giggled at one another. They shared one last kiss.

"We should let them in." Rachel said, and Quinn nodded, still unable to wipe the smile off of her face. Despite what Rachel said, Quinn hadn't moved from her spot.

It was 9pm, by the time everyone had decided that they'd had enough of baby Berry – Fabray. Visiting hours were nearly up, and Rachel had to stay overnight. Quinn and Rachel were about to start naming, until someone came in. She hadn't been in yet, and no one noticed. Rachel smiled, while Quinn was holding the baby and cooing at it.

"Am...am I intruding?" Beth asked, hesitantly.

"Heavens no, sweetie." Rachel stated, "Come here. Meet your baby sister." the ten year old sat in the rocking chair that the hospital had provided them with. She placed her bag next to the rocking chair and sat down quickly. In all her movements, since entering the room, she never took her eyes off of the pink bundle Quinn was holding. Quinn looked up at Beth and noticed the curiosity, in her hazel eyes. Quinn spoke softly.

"You wanna hold her, Beth?" The ten year old's mouth remained glued in a straight line, but her eyes were all the indication Quinn needed to walk over to her. As Quinn approached, Beth subconsciously extended her arms out. Quinn instructed her on what to do and Rachel giggled as Beth kept nodding, just excited to hold the new baby. "Be careful with her head." Quinn reminded her. Once she was in her arms, Beth couldn't stop looking at her. The little crinkly face and wispy blonde hair had Beth captivated.

"She looks like you." Beth told Quinn.

"You do, too." Quinn said, but immediately froze. They never talked about the whole biological mother thing. It was easier with Puck though, because Beth had no adoptive father. Beth looked at Quinn for a second. When she noticed the discomfort, she smiled.

"I guess so." she giggled. Quinn let out a shaky breath and Rachel did to.

Several moments of silence passed by, and no one said a word. Beth cooed at the baby, while Rachel and Quinn were snuggled up together, on the hospital bed. The only noises were the rocking chair, the oddly calming sounds of New York city streets, distant beeping and the air vents.

"Have you...have...have you guys thought of names?" Beth asked, even more nervously than when she entered the room. Rachel and Quinn stared at one another.

"No, we haven't decided on one yet." Rachel informed her, "We were planning to think of one when everyone left, for the night, and name her before we went home, tomorrow morning." Beth pondered for a moment and then her eyes lit up. She looked at Quinn.

"I...I've...can you get the book from my bag, please?" Beth questioned. Quinn nodded, and headed over to the black and navy Herschel bag. She undid the buckles, and went through the contents. It was mostly standard pre – teen stuff; lip gloss, coin purse, cell phone, cell phone charger, a pack of gum...and then...

"Beth?" Quinn asked, pulling out the hardcover book. It was relatively beaten up, and the page corners were bent, from years of makeshift bookmarking. When Quinn opened up the book to the very last page, she immediately noticed the writing.

 _This book belongs to: Lucy Q. Fabray_

Yep.

Even at nine years of age, Quinn had impeccable cursive skills. She patted herself on the back, mentally. But underneath her own writing, there was another name.

Beth F.-P. Corcoran

Quinn smiled, as she traced over Beth's writing with her index finger. She was confused with the two initials in between Beth's first and last names.

"What's 'F.-P.'?"

"Fabray-Puckerman." Beth stated, as if it were common knowledge. Rachel looked touched with watery eyes and Quinn just looked shocked. "I didn't have a middle name...when I'm eighteen...I asked mum if I could make yours and Puck's surnames my makeshift middle name. It's silly...but once I found out what your last names were...I wanted to keep them somehow." She looked at Quinn with shy eyes. "Are you gonna ask about the book now?" Quinn and Rachel nodded. "Well...when Quinn started visiting regularly, she'd read me a chapter of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, by Lewis Carroll. Each visit, she'd read me it, and we'd talk about all the characters and meanings in quotes." Beth began to laugh. "Once, I brought it to show and tell, and people said that was a boring way to connect with..." she paused, and then kept going, "my...real mother. Anyway," she quickly brushed it off, "when we finished it, you let me keep it. I've read it a lot...and when you told me you were having a baby...I was a little sad...but then I remembered our book, and all the fun times we have. I liked thinking I could have you all to myself...but then I realized I really wanted a baby sister. You know? Someone that I can hang around with, when we visit you and Rachel in the city. But other than those times... I won't see her a lot, and we won't hang out as much as sisters are supposed to." Beth looked at the baby in her arms and smiled brightly. Then she looked into Quinn's eyes and stated, "So I want to do what you did. When I come here, I'll read it with her."

At this point, Rachel was sobbing like a maniac. Damn baby hormones, the miracle of childbirth and morphine... Quinn shed a stray tear, herself, but quickly wiped it away.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Beth." Quinn said, running her hand through Beth's long blonde hair. "Also, your middle name idea isn't silly. It's really sweet. I'm...I'm so proud of you. I always have and I always will be." Quinn placed a kiss on Beth's forehead. The baby stirred a little and both blondes were observing her movements.

"I...would you both consider naming her Alice?" Beth asked Rachel. Rachel loved the name, and she smiled her famous one billion-watt smile.

"I like it...what about you Quinn?"

"I think it's wonderful. Alice it is."

"REALLY?" Beth shouted, but then she corrected herself, "Sorry...but really?"

"It's honestly amazing that you'd want to name her anyway." Rachel informed her, "The only other suggestion we got was 'Midget Barbie Spawn' from Santana...we love the name anyway. Thank you Beth." Beth handed Alice back to Quinn, and rushed over to the bed. She flung herself into Rachel's arms.

"No problem!" Beth told her. She then looked at the clock. "Well, I have to go now. I'm going to eat a late dinner with Judy and Shelby." She kissed Rachel on the cheek and then she did the same to Quinn. "May I?" she asked, gesturing to Alice. Quinn bent over and Beth kissed Alice on the cheek. Beth then grabbed her bag and said one last goodbye before she left the room. Rachel and Quinn listened as Beth's footsteps faded away. Rachel then turned to Quinn.

"We definitely need Beth as a major influence for little Alice here." Quinn just nodded.

"It's imperative."

"So, we've agreed on her middle name?" Quinn asked Rachel, as they signed the birth certificate.

Rachel was holding Alice gingerly in her arms. She barely looked up at her wife when she said, "honey, there was no mistaking what her middle name was to be." Quinn smiled.

"Just checking." She signed off on the paper, and she kissed her wife and baby Alice. A nurse came over, to collect the birth certificate. She read over the name and fawned over it.

"Alice Bethany Fabray?" the nurse asked. Rachel and Quinn both nodded, without taking their eyes off of the new addition to their family. "Beautiful." said the nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

_**JQ: Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for reading! I'll do my best to keep up with the writing. Y'all are amazing and feedback is appreciated! Also shout out to the person who told me I spelled Barbra wrong, last chapter. Thanks for real! Happy reading all! JQ out.**_

 **02\. 14. 2024**

It was mandatory vacation for her, since Rachel went into labour 2 months prior to when she was supposed to be due. So far, as Shelby has heard, nothing with this pregnancy was going right. Shelby booked the first flight out to New York for herself and Beth.

Beth, not knowing how dangerous the situation was, was just excited to see her sister, Alice, and the new addition to their weird family. They were seated at their respective seats, in first class, ready to take off. Shelby had just got off the phone with a car rental company and Beth was currently on the phone with Kurt and Alice.

"Beth sweetie," Shelby gently nudged her in the shoulder, "you should hang up soon. We're about to take off." Beth nodded.

"Okay, uncle Kurt. Can you just hand the phone back over to Allie?...So she can say bye to her grandma." Beth nudged her mum back, to tease her. Shelby hated being referred to as 'grandma Shelley', but Alice loved it. Therefore, she had to love it by default. Once Alice was on the line, Beth handed the phone to Shelby.

"Hello?" Shelby asked, waiting for the squeaky little voice to break through the silence.

"Gammy Shelley?" Alice asked. Shelby's heart warmed, instantaneously.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"See you soon?"

"Yes, baby girl. We'll see you soon. Are you excited to meet the baby?" Shelby questioned her granddaughter.

"Yes...no...Maybe..." the two year old struggled to find her own reasoning, "I want baby sister...but she take my toys?" Shelby tried to hide her giggles. "Gammy, no funny! My toys is my toys!" the little girl was certainly obtaining Rachel's and Quinn's jealousy fast.

"Baby girl, sharing is caring. But then if the baby gets toys, they won't have to take yours." Shelby reasoned.

"Reasonable." Alice said, and Shelby laughed. "Bye, bye, Gammy!" after that she heard the phone hit the floor. Then she heard the stomping of boots getting closer, followed by the shrill of Kurt's voice.

"Alice, sweetie! We don't throw phones after we're done talking on them!" the call disconnected and Shelby went back to worrying about Rachel.

At the hospital, Quinn was freaking out. It started with just pain and then Rachel had to be brought to the ER. Within an hour, the doctor, who wasn't Santana (as Santana was performing birthing Rachel's child again) told her that Rachel went into labor, inexplicably. Due to the number of doctors and nurses that had to be in that room, Quinn had to stay outside. She was in tears.

It has been almost 12 hours, and apparently Rachel had just passed out.

"We have to do a C-section," Santana told Quinn. "I know that's not what y'all wanted, but it's what y'all is getting, so just chill okay? I'll come get you every time I switch procedures." She was going to say tools, but that would've made Quinn freak out. "She's fine, she's just asleep. I've got this okay? Q?"

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I'm so worried, San." Quinn collapsed onto the chair. She began to sob. "This...this pregnancy just...it's been hard for her...we almost lost the baby twice...TWICE, SAN! And now, I could lose both of them." Quinn was hysterical, "I can't...San that can't happen."

"And it won't, I swear." Santana hugged Quinn. "Now I'm gonna go in there, now. I'm gonna deliver that kid, and then we are going to buy Rachel and Britt a shit load of chocolates because it's now Valentines day." Quinn's eyes snapped back up, to meet Santana's.

"It's Valentine's?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, bitch. I just said that."

"FUCK!" Quinn began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Santana asked.

"I promised Allie something for Valentines," Quinn shoved Santana towards the double doors. "Now go deliver my fucking child, or I'll snap your neck."

"That's my girl." Santana saluted with a smirk. She then went into the delivery room, and silently prayed that all would go well, after this.

After arriving to her and Rachel's townhouse, Quinn told Kurt, Blaine and Britt to head over to the hospital.

"I'll take Allie. I promised her something special for Valentines." Quinn explained. The three of them nodded, in understanding.

"She's in the kitchen, eating sorbet." Blaine said, as he slipped on his jacket.

"Has she eaten lunch?" Quinn asked. The three of them looked at one another.

"Don't tell Rach." Kurt instructed, pointedly. "She flashed that damn 'Rachel' smile, and she fluttered her damn eyes, and I was gone." Kurt sighed. Brittany patted him on the back.

"That's usually what happens." Quinn shrugs her shoulders. What could she say? Her daughter was a force to be reckoned with, when she wanted to be. Unfortunately for Quinn...that happened often. "I'll see you guys later. Now if you'd excuse me...I have a special date with a special little lady." she locked the door behind them, and then she made her way to the kitchen. She then saw her little girl eating sorbet and watching cartoons on the mac book pro, which Judy gave her.

It was easy to see that Alice looked like Quinn, but anyone that saw her could see that Rachel was ever so present in the little girl. It was quite apparent that the girl will have Rachel's bone structure. Her nose was like Quinn's except a little longer.

Alice noticed her mother enter the kitchen and she smiled. Quinn melted a little, on the inside. Her smile...Definitely Rachel's, Quinn thought. Alice jumped down, off the island stool, and ran over to Quinn.

"Hi, mommy!" Alice greeted. "You taking me to surprise now?" Quinn giggled. She loved this little girl to the moon and back. Quinn nodded.

"But of course, my princess."

Back at the hospital, in the delivery room, Santana was having a major issue. The baby had the umbilical cord wrapped around its torso and neck. Santana smiled a little, now knowing that the baby was a girl. But she stopped her train of thought. She had to work fast.

"LET'S GET A MOVE ON, YOU LAZY BITCHES! THIS IS MY NEICE, RIGHT HERE. IF SHE'S A GONER, I'M GOING TO MURDER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU SORRY MOTHERFUCKERS!" Santana ordered some people to take her place, so she could take care of Rachel, as her heartbeat just started to speed up. "Dammit, Hobbit; why are you and this kid so fucking stubborn?"Once Santana got Rachel's heartbeat steady, someone shouted at her.

"WE GOT THE BABY, LOPEZ!"

"DID YOU GET THE CORD OFF?" before he could answer, she turned to a few other people. "FATTY, FOUR EYES, AND MILD ANNOREXIA, GO SEW UP THIS SHIT!" she pointed to Rachel's opened stomach. They stumbled over one another, trying to get to work.

"YES, M'AM!" they said, although slightly insulted. Santana went back to the doctor that had the baby. She could see that the cord was gone.

"YES, BUT SHE'S NOT RESPONSIVE!"

"THEN GET HER TO THE OTHER ROOM, YOU DUMBASS!" he began to run, and she double checked Rachel, before she followed him. "Ay Dios Mio..." she said to herself.

Quinn was wearing a grey pea coat, a green scarf, and a white beanie. She giggled, as she looked at Alice. Alice was wearing a grey faux-fur coat, a blue scarf, a white tuque and pink mittens. It was blatantly obvious that she was trying to copy Quinn.

They were strolling through New York. The February air, stinging their cheeks, but they loved it. It was their home. Looking around, Quinn noted why Rachel loved this place. Even on a cold ass morning, there was life peeking out from every corner.

"Where is we going, Mommy?" Alice asked. "I thoughts we was going to see Momma."

"We will, baby..." Quinn said, doubting her own words, "I just want to show you something."

"Is it my special Valentine's story?" Alice asked, her brown eyes beaming.

"Yes. Yes it is." Quinn took Alice's mitten covered hand in hers. She led her to a small little alley way. They slipped in through a back door. Alice tried to read the sign, out loud.

"Puck...er...man...Poob?" Alice sounded it out, and Quinn laughed.

"No, sweetie; Puckerman's Pub. This is one of uncle Puck's bars." Quinn explained. Puck wasn't here, at the moment, but his staff let them in. He was waiting at the hospital, for Shelby and Beth.

"Momma says this place has poison drinks." Alice stated, suddenly looking very upset that Quinn would defy Rachel's 'anti-poison' rule. Quinn smiled.

"Yes, but it's only poison for little girls." Alice suddenly looked terrified. "Don't worry, baby, Mommy's just going to tell a story."

"Mmm...kay!" Alice said.

"Go sit in that chair, baby girl." Quinn pointed to a table, right in front of the dance floor, parallel to the karaoke stage. Alice obeyed, and rushed over to it. She sat patiently, as Quinn mounted the stage. She turned to face Alice.

"She was right here." Quinn told her. "Momma was standing right here, when I knew."

"When you knows what?" Alice was curious.

"When I realized that I wanted her to be with me, forever." Quinn eyed the microphone, and smiled. "She was singing 'tonight I'm loving you', by Enrique Iglesias. The clean version, of course. She was singing, and I remembered why I loved her. She had just broken up with...Brady? Brawn? Brian?"

"BRODY!" one of the staff members called out.

"NO ONE CARES, KARL!" Karl held up his hands, in mock surrender. He laughed some more before tending the tables. "Anyway..." Quinn continued, "I wanted to tell her how I felt, and I realized that if I didn't say anything...she'd find someone else. So I had to make my move. When she was done her song, I came up here. At the time, there was a piano, but now it's gone."

"Where the piano?" Alice asked.

"Uh..." Quinn didn't want to tell her that story yet. "...That's for next time. Well, I came up here...and I sang 'Lego House', by Ed Sheeran. After our little party, she asked me why I chose the song. I looked right into her eyes and said: I want to forget our past, and start working on our future." Quinn hopped off the stage, and ran to her daughter. "And then I asked her to go on a date with me."

"I liked that story, Mommy." Alice told her, wrapping her in a warm hug. Quinn sighed, into the embrace.

"Me too, baby." She kissed Alice at the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you, more!" Alice giggled.

Quinn was about to debate that, but she heard her phone's text tone. She pulled it out, and read the message.

 _Santana: You owe me five lives. You have a girl. Hobbit is fine._

Quinn felt tears roll down her cheeks. She silently thanked God for Santana, and her beautiful family.

"Let's go see Momma, little girl."

"Kay!"

Fifteen.

Fifteen hours in labor. Rachel felt like murdering the person who invented a way to allow lesbians have biological children. If it wasn't so tempting...I wouldn't have done it, Rachel thought. But it was possible. The teeny tiny baby in her arms, weighing three and a half pounds, with dark brown hair, pale skin was all the persuasion she needed. There were small tubes attached to her, giving her all her nutrients. She was, after all, premature by 2 months. They would have to wait at least a month, before they were allowed to take her home. Rachel didn't give a damn. Her second baby girl was safe and alive, against the many odds. She kissed the baby.

"You're perfect." Rachel whispered, to her newborn daughter.

A few minutes later, the whole family was there, admiring the baby girl and praising Santana for her delivery expertise. Santana's response was that it was the last time she was going to deliver, off the clock.

"Connie." Quinn stated. Everyone looked at her with shock.

"I've never really heard that name." Tina said.

"It sounds like an old person's name." Brittany stated. Sam and Puck nodded, in agreement.

"What?" Quinn asked, "I think it's pretty."

"What Quinn isn't saying is that she had a phase where she listened to 50's and 60's pop music. Connie Francis was her favorite, in college." Rachel explained. Everyone laughed.

"Thanks, Rach."

"Anytime, love." Rachel looked at her daughters, in a small chair. Alice was holding 'Connie', and Beth was making sure Alice was doing it properly. "Connie is a perfect name, Quinn. And her middle name should be Valentina."

"That's a killer name," Sam said, "Connie Valentina Fabray..." as he pretended to be imagining her name in lights, everyone laughed. They also agreed it was a suitable name.

"I don't" Puck said. "I think after all the shit she's been through, and she ain't even a day old, is enough to have a name that means 'Lucky'." everyone pondered this, and they quickly agreed.

"But they can't just say 'Connie Lucky'." Santana said. "It sounds like poor grammar."

"They can keep Valentina, and add lucky." Mike suggested.

"Wait..." Quinn said, "Rach, what's that Jewish phrase for 'good luck'?"

"Mazel tov?" Rachel asked, with a raised eyebrow. Quinn nodded.

"Buzz a nurse, and hand me a pen!" she instructed.

When the pen and birth certificate entered the room, Quinn wrote the name down. Quinn just remembered a name that she had found on a Hebrew baby naming website, just 3 days prior. It meant lucky and it was a pretty and unique name. "Behold!" She then threw it on the small table, in the center of the room. Everyone smiled at the name.

Connie Mazella – Valentina Fabray


	3. Chapter 3

**_JQ: Hey friends! I apologize for the delay. (Don't hate me, hate my job). Here's another chapter! Its a tad short, but I'll make it up to y'all; I swear it. Happy reading and thanks for all the love! You guys are great!_**

12\. 14. 2027.

They decided to go back to Lima, this Christmas. The girls had never been, and Quinn and Rachel missed it a little.

Only a little.

They were near the end of Quinn's pregnancy, at this point, so they opted to stay at Rachel's dads' house. Of course, Quinn decided that she'd carry the baby this time, because Connie's term was hectic on Rachel. Quinn was still a little bitter about the fact that Rachel got to have two kids, separately.

Yes.

Quinn was having twins, this time.

"How come I have to have the weird pregnancies?" Quinn asked, as Rachel unpacked their belongings, and stuffed them into her old wardrobe. "I mean...I had a teen pregnancy and NOW, I'm bringing twins into the world."

"I am so excited, Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, not even taking in her wife's frustrated look. "We can dress them in matching outfits, and make their names rhyme –!"

"Baby, I already told you." Quinn said, halting Rachel's speech. "Harper Lee Fabray, and Meghan Roy Fabray." Rachel beamed.

"You're really incorporating my father, Leroy's name?" Rachel questioned, with pride.

"Yep. I lost his bet." Rachel frowned.

"What bet?"

"Before Connie was born, Leroy bet that our second child would have my eyes. I knew my eyes were a recessive gene, so I didn't agree. Obviously," Quinn sighed, "I lost." Rachel laughed.

"I'm glad he did." Rachel said, "One; Harper Lee is a great author. Two; Meghan Roy oddly works. And three; the fact that Alice is blonde with my eyes and Connie is brunette with your eyes is a great contrast." Rachel was about to close the closet doors, when a brown blur whizzed past her, and into the closet. Quinn smirked and Rachel smiled while rolling her eyes.

"Connie..." Rachel asked, "Why are you hiding in the closet, baby?" the three year old peaked out from behind Rachel's shoebox stack.

"Hide...seek!" she gasped, searching for air, "Alice...it." all that running must have worn her out. "Has you seen Beth?" Connie asked her parents.

"No, we haven't." Quinn said. Just as she finished her sentence, a taller blonde ran into the room and dropped to the floor. She crawled underneath the bed, and Connie became a fit of giggles.

"Never minds, mommies." Connie said, "I finds her." Quinn shook her head.

"Beth, sweetie," Quinn said, "you're 15...Aren't you too old for hide and seek?"

"No one's too old for anything, mom." Beth told her. Beth opted for calling Quinn 'mom' as it confused the hell out of Alice. She didn't want to confuse Connie either, so she made the switch. She calls Puck dad now too, so he doesn't feel left out. It came naturally, anyway. "Don't be close – minded!" Beth scolded. Connie just kept laughing. "Con! Shush!"

"I FOUND YOU!" Alice shouted, as she entered Rachel's room.

"NO!" Connie scrambled to her feet and ran behind Rachel.

"WE"VE BEEN COMPROMISED!" Beth exclaimed, getting out from under the bed, and crawling into the covers, with Quinn. Quinn and Rachel laughed.

Soon, all five of them were on the bed. They started talking about school, animals, pie, and eventually, they spoke about Rachel and Quinn's wedding.

"Was it beautiful?" Alice asked Beth. Beth was resting her head on Quinn's shoulder. She nodded dumbly.

"I thought it was." Beth answered. "The theme was pink and red. They couldn't agree on a damn color." Beth glared at her mother and Rachel. Rachel shrugged.

"Red has always, perfectly, suited Quinn and I. I thought it would complement the both of us, rather well, however, she was hell bent on making it pink." Rachel paused, "However," she continued, as Beth, Alice and Connie groaned. They were all too familiar with how verbose Rachel could be. Rachel cleared her throat, pretending not to be offended. "However, Quinn was very convincing, and I love her very much. So I let her have some pink."

"Love me, my ass..." Quinn said, "I had to threaten you with burning your playbooks, from your very first productions." Rachel began to smirk.

"That's not all you threatened me with..." Rachel eyed Quinn lustfully, and Quinn winked back. Alice and Connie remained relatively unscathed by the exchange, but Beth began to cringe.

"EW! Get a room, you two!" Beth scolded.

"We were already in this room," Quinn stated, "until you guys intruded."

"Say no more," Beth said, quickly getting off of the bed. "C'mon girls, let's go see all the old people, downstairs." Alice and Connie quickly joined Beth, at the door.

"Keep your voice down," Rachel advised, "Don't let them hear you!" Beth giggled. Before they left, Quinn asked,

"Hey, Beth, can you tell grandpa Hiram to start up the cars?" Beth and Rachel looked at her with puzzling expressions.

"Why?" Rachel asked. Quinn blushed.

"My water just broke."

Since everyone else was in New York, or with their relatives, it was only the Fabray and Berry clan that were present. The adults were all scrambling around, trying to set things up, while Beth, Alice and Connie were left in the waiting room. Judy, the Berry men and Shelby were at the airport, picking up Frannie and her family. They weren't so scared about leaving the kids with Beth, as she was now 15.

Beth liked the time she got to spend with her little sisters. It made her feel important. She quietly observed the girls, as they played with the magazines. She laughed when Connie's lips moved as she tried to read the title. Reading was something the three of them did together. Thanks to their 'family book' (Alice's Adventures in Wonderland), they've bonded really well.

"What are you trying to read, Con?" Alice asked, as she placed Connie on her lap. Connie's eyes furrowed down to make that famous Fabray scowl.

"This one." Connie pointed at the magazine's title.

"That says Vogue..." Alice said, "Voe...guh." She sounded it out, so Connie could mimic her.

"Voe...guh?"

"Yeah. Now just say it all together." Connie mimicked her exactly, and Beth ruffled her hair. "You're getting so good at this, Con. Pretty soon, Alice can read the big book with you." Connie beamed.

"You thinks so?" Connie asked, excitedly.

"Yup! Then you can teach it to the twins!"

"What are...twins?" Alice asked, as she sat on Beth's other lap.

"Twins are a special set of babies." Beth explains. "They are two babies, which are born at the same time. There are three types of twins. Identical, fraternal, and mixed. Identical means they look the same. Fraternal means that they look different. And mixed means that one will look exactly like one parent, while one looks like the other." Beth watched their faces, as they tried to absorb all this new knowledge. Alice, as always, was the first to ask.

"Will they be boys or girls?"

"They could be girls are boys...or both." Beth told them. "But in our case, Mom and Rachie are having girls." Beth smiled to herself.

"Do they has names yet?" Connie questioned.

"Yes." Beth said. "Harper and Meghan."

"Which ones which?" Connie asked. Beth was about to answer, when Rachel walked over to them, with a huge smile.

"We're about to find out." Beth told them.

Beth and the girls were now sitting around Quinn, on the hospital bed. Quinn was on her back, with both babies sprawled out on her chest. Alice and Connie were mesmerized. The twins ended up being mixed twins, with one looking like Quinn and the other resembling Rachel.

"So which one's which?" Beth asked Rachel. Rachel then looked at Quinn.

"We hadn't really guessed that they'd look different. We were going to just say that the one on Quinn's right would be one and vice versa."

"Now, we actually have to think about it..." Quinn sighed, "Oh well, I think the blonde one should be Harper."

"Why?" Rachel asked, picking up the blonde one.

"She just looks like one." Quinn explained, "And mini Ray here looks like a Meghan. Wook at her wittle face." Rachel giggled.

"Well, I should trust the birth mother's judgment."

"Damn right, you should." Quinn said, giving Meghan a kiss. "At least we can tell them apart, huh? I think we would've been very confused if they had been identical, with all the matching outfits we got."

"Oh, definitely." Rachel agreed. Suddenly, Harper started fussing, "aw, Harper, sweetie don't worry...they are all really cute outfits."

"Was this the easiest delivery, mom?" Beth asked.

"Certainly. I literally got here, coughed, and Harper was half way out."

"Gross." Beth said. Rachel and Quinn laughed. Alice and Connie were looking out the window.

"Look momma!" Connie gasped.

"It's snowing!" Alice said, excitedly. Rachel walked over to Quinn, and she placed Meghan in Rachel's other arm. Once both babies were safely nestled in Rachel's arms, Rachel walked over to join her other two daughters at the window.

"Look, Harper and Meghan," Rachel said, as they stirred, "it's your first snow day." Alice and Connie began to beg Rachel to hold the twins. Rachel agreed and they went to sit in the small loveseat. Beth was still with Quinn, on the bed.

"Is this the last batch, mom?" Beth questioned. Quinn shrugged. She looked over at her beautiful family and sighed. She looked at her eldest, almost apologetically.

"I think maybe one more."


	4. Chapter 4

_**JQ: Hey friends...guess what...I was inspired. Here's a tiny little chapter on the final child. Read on!**_

 **5\. 5. 2029**

Beth was 17.

Alice was 7.

Connie was 5.

Harper and Meghan were 2.

Rachel was at rehearsal.

And Quinn felt old.

She was also pregnant.

Again.

Rachel thought it was only fair that Quinn should carry their 5th, since Rachel went into labor twice already, and the twins were a breeze to deliver. Quinn tried to explain that there were two babies, but Rachel directed Quinn's attention to Mr. Couch.

Quinn, by default, had to comply with Rachel's demands.

Quinn watched from the window, as her kids were playing in the backyard of their quaint little townhouse. She looked down at her stomach and sighed. _We might need a bigger place, huh?_ She thought to herself. Quinn felt old and exhausted, but she loved her family and she loved how far she and Rachel had come.

"NO THAT'S NOT HOW YOU PLAY, HARPER!" Quinn heard suddenly. She looked up and Harper was hitting the ground with a fairy wand. Alice was fuming.

"But she's only 2, Allie! Don't be so mean!" Connie defended. Alice was definitely a mini Rachel and a mini Quinn; always wanting to be in control over her siblings. Connie was like Quinn as a child. Obviously not Quinn as a teenager. Quinn silently prayed that none of her kids would ever get to that point in their lives.

Oh well, they were expecting Berry-Fabray child number 5. They anticipated a girl, and so did their doctor. Quinn and Rachel were thrilled. They knew exactly how to decorate the room, and they knew what gifts to tell their friends. They were excited. Even the girls. Well, most of them.

"I want a brother." Connie demanded. Quinn shook her head and smiled.

"Sweetheart, the doctor said we were having a girl."

"But I don't like playing castles and house. I want someone to play with me like when Uncle Puck does." Connie looked highly upset, and Quinn sympathized with her second child. Quinn hated her father, but there were always things they did, early on, that were very close to her heart; like fishing and camping. Lord knows Rachel wouldn't do any of that.

"Sweetie, you don't need a brother to do all those things," Quinn reasoned. She did not ever want her children succumbing to gender norms. "Anyone can do anything. Here's what, I'll take you fishing, after this baby is out, alright?" Connie seemed to light up at the idea and immediately started to nod her head up and down, vigorously. Satisfied with her happy child, Quinn began to beckon them inside, for the evening. "Let's go, girls. Mommy's gotta be at the hospital by 6." Santana told Quinn that it would be best to get to the hospital a night before the due date. This baby was confusing. It was so calm and on time that Santana joked it probably wasn't even their own.

"Why mommy?" Alice asked Quinn, holding Meghan and Harper's hands.

"Because this baby is supposed to be coming tomorrow, and Auntie San is gonna help me get her out."

"She's stuck?" Connie asked, sitting at the head of the kitchen table. Quinn giggled.

"Kind of." Quinn told her. Once they were all seated and eating happily, Quinn shot Rachel a text, instructing her to meet her at the hospital. Rachel replied, almost instantaneously, with a list of all the things that Quinn should double-check for the overnight bag. Quinn rolled her eyes affectionately at the message.

Quinn was lying down in her hospital bed, that night. Rachel was lying across the couch that the hospital provided. The girls were spending the night at Britt and Santana's place. At least there, they could hang out with the Lopez-Pierce children; Matteo and Eliza. Eliza was 6, exactly in between Connie and Alice, and Matteo was 4. Usually, Eliza would have play dates with Alice at the Berry-Fabray house. Quinn giggled. It was going to be Santana's issue now; last time, a kitchen chair was the innocent victim of a game of 'grounders'.

Quinn was currently scrolling through her iPad, reviewing the name she was going to give her daughter: Lucy Rain. She knew that Rain was originally a boy's name, but she loved how strong it sounded. She also chose Lucy because she wanted something good to come out of it. Bad things occurred, when she was Lucy, but she wanted to move passed that. Rachel nearly cried for an hour, after hearing the name. Needless to say, she adored the choice.

Quinn eyed the clock, on the wall.

12:09 a.m.

She felt her contractions start and smiled, knowingly. Lucy was supposed to arrive sometime in the afternoon. _This child was so punctual_ , Quinn thought to herself, _Rach is going to be so proud._ She quickly shot a text to Santana, alerting her of the contractions.

Santana was somewhere, in the hospital, hanging out with Puck and Tina. Everyone else was still at home, supposedly sleeping like normal people. Santana was reviewing some of the files for Quinn, when her phone buzzed.

"Five little girls," Tina said in awe, "That must be amazing." Tina and Mike had three boys. Aiden, 6, Cole, 4, and Shawn, 1. She was so exhausted with all of that energy.

"Speak for yourself," Puck commented, "My boys are great." Puck and his girlfriend, Sandra, had two boys themselves. Liam, 5, and Shane, 3 ½ months.

"You only have two." Tina playfully rebutted. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Girls will be no better." Santana offered, "Remember girls in high school?" Tina and Puck shuddered. "What Rach and Tubbers don't experience now, they'll get it later." Santana put away her phone and tucked all the files into the folder that had Quinn's name. However, Santana scratched it out and replaced her name with 'Barbie Tubberson', accompanied by a crudely drawn picture of a fat Barbie doll. Noticing the file name, Tina asked,

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"I don't wait for permission, from anyone, Pork Dumplings."

Seven hours later found Quinn and Rachel more puzzled than ever.

They had a boy.

"Well, that's a plot twist, if I've ever seen one." Hiram stated, when Santana came outside to bring everyone the news. The doctor just shrugged.

"I'm just the messenger." Santana defended. Connie was bouncing in her seat.

"A boy?!" she asked excitedly, "I have a brother?!" She became a vibrating ball of energy and family and friends alike laughed, affectionately.

"Yes, kiddo. Now pipe down, and go see your mothers." Santana instructed. Alice and Connie bolted for the door, leaving the twins behind. Beth shook her head, picked up Harper and Meghan, and brought them into the room.

The scene before them wasn't anything new. Rachel was holding the little guy, a small tuft of light brown hair was peeking through the yellow swaddle that Rachel had purchased. Rachel, for the first time, didn't buy pink. She wanted to be more gender neutral this time, buying green and yellow. Thank God she did. All the other gifts the family received weren't as thoughtful. Poor little guy would be dressed in Pink and purple for a little while. Quinn sat, bewildered, on the bed. Beth laughed at her biological mother's expression.

"What's up, mom?" Beth asked. Quinn just shook her head. She was on the iPad again.

"I'm trying to find the perfect name for him." She said. "I was so prepared for a little girl, I only chose one name." Quinn scrolled aggressively, while Rachel cooed in the corner, with her little man.

"We thought you were gonna be a girl, yes we did." Rachel kissed him. "You're a little prankster, being all sweet and on time in mommy's belly and surprising us, aren't you?" She smiled when he opened his hazel eyes, for the first time. "What a beautiful little boy you are…yeah." She nuzzled his face with her nose and continued to revel in the joy of their new addition. Alice and Connie proceeded to try and get her to give the little boy to them. Rachel ushered them both to the couch.

"Well," Beth began, placing the twins on the hospital bed, "What was the original name?" Quinn sighed.

"Lucy Rain." Beth laughed at her mother.

"You're missing the obvious choice." Beth said, taking the iPad from her mother, and typing in a new name. She handed it back and Quinn smiled when she saw it. The meaning didn't change, and Quinn was happy. It meant something that Quinn would definitely want in her little man. Rachel was her gold star, and both Lucy and the new name meant "Bright" and "Shining": qualities that Rachel brought into her life. And this way, the name was still relative to her original choice. When Rachel saw the iPad, she smiled widely.

"I love it." Rachel said, kissing Beth on the cheek and Quinn on the lips. "It's beautiful, just like our little boy." She handed the newborn to Quinn and she looked at him adoringly.

"Hey there, bud," She spoke softly, "I hope you like your name. It technically wasn't, but sort of is, last minute." She brushed some of his feather light hair with her index finger and giggled. She kissed him on the forehead. "Welcome, Lucas." She said.

Lucas Rain Berry-Fabray.

 _ **JQ: Hey all! How'd you like it? Guess what...I'm not done yet! The fic will continue, but as life goes on and the kids take trips to the hospital. I'm thinking of doing a completely other fic about just the kids going through life together. Thoughts on that? Feel free to tell me. I'm seriously asking. You guys are great! Continue being great!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**JQ: Whadup guys?! Here's another chapter of random stuff. I was just supposed to use this time to tell you that I'm going to make a whole new fic, but I said What the heck and wrote another one to this. I will still do the new fic, but here you guys go! Stay stellar, friends!**_

01.03.2034

They had moved from their tiny townhouse, on the outskirts of town, just last month. It was really hard to, considering that they were very busy with the twins' birthday, Christmas, Hanukkah and New Year's Eve parties. Rachel insisted that all the shindigs be hosted at their new penthouse because it had a bunch of room. Quinn tried getting everything unpacked, but she still had a few boxes left, for Lucas' room. He was 4 now, and Quinn couldn't deal with his energy most times. She'd be trying to set up his stupid bed, from Ikea, and he'd try to play catch with her whilst she wasn't even looking.

Yes, that is him just throwing objects at her.

Yes, it was annoying.

Yes, she loved it.

"Mommy," He asked, after throwing his stuffed monkey at her, "when we go?" She quietly cursed herself when she dropped one of the God forsaken bolts for the bed. Realizing his question soon after, she answered.

"Uh…let's see…" Quinn stood up, for a little, after what seemed like hours. She wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead, and looked at her son. "Well…wait. Do you even like sleeping in this bed?"

"I like monkeys!" He exclaimed. Rachel had told her to set up the bed, but he didn't even sleep in it. He'd sneak to Connie's room, and hang out with her. Then, he'd get into his mother's room. He didn't like to sleep on his own yet. Quinn groaned. She didn't need to do this today.

"Well then," She put down her wrench and took his hand. "I guess we can hit the store now." They both walked out of the room, when he asked,

"Why we hit store? Is it mean?" Quinn laughed and explained it was just a saying. She didn't think he got it, so she might have to explain to Rachel why their son thinks stores are mean.

Rachel was currently working on a production, at the theatre. Being 37 and all, she decided to look into directing musicals part-time. She absolutely reveled in the spotlight, no doubt, but she was extremely tired with 5 kids at home. Quinn's firm was doing extremely well, and she decided that they could have some days off, until next week.

"Hey, munchkin bunch!" Quinn yelled, from the kitchen. "We're going out!" The kids were spread out, all over the penthouse. However, Meghan is always up for an adventure (and the possibility of shopping), so she got up from her place at the couch, in the den, and ran to get her sisters.

Alice was in the piano room, playing some music, and Harper was watching her sister. The two young blondes shared a love of deep music and soft piano songs. Now the ripe age of 6, Harper insisted on taking lessons from her talented sister and mothers only. Alice was delighted. Today, she and Harper were going to sing together. Their choice of lesson, today, was Oh Miss Believer, by Twenty One Pilots. Alice started.

" _Oh, Miss Believer, my pretty sleeper  
Your twisted mind is like snow on the road  
Your shaking shoulders prove that it's colder  
Inside your head than the winter of dead…"_

Meghan listened in to her sister's angelic voice. Alice looked at Harper expectantly. However, the younger blonde was still nervous, so Alice decided to continue until she was ready.

 _"I will tell you I love you  
But the muffs on your ears will cater your fears…" _

Harper cut her off at this point.

 _"…My nose and feet are running as we start  
To travel through snow  
Together we go…"_

Meghan enjoyed her sisters' voices, but she really liked to go out.

"Hey, guys." Meghan interrupted. Both of them turned around. "Mommy said we are going out soon." Fortunately, Alice loved the prospect of shopping just as much as her younger sibling. She quickly made sure the piano room was clean and took the twins' hands in hers.

"Let's go!" Alice said, excitedly. They made their way, down the hall towards the kitchen. Before getting there, they made a pit stop at Connie's room. The brunette was still asleep, after playing videogames all night, last night. Alice burst through her sister's door and jumped on the bed. Alice began jumping. "Con, wake up!" the 11 year old began to chant. The 9 year old groaned, in response.

"Al, shut up!" She took her Pokémon pillow and hit her older sister with it. Alice grabbed the assaulting pillow, and shoved it back at her sister.

"I'll shut up when you get up!" Alice told her. She began to make annoying noises. Connie groaned, one last time and decided to finally awake from her slumber.

"I'm up! I'm up! Now get out!" Once Connie got to her feet, she shoved her older sister out of the doorway. Although they had an age difference by 2 years, Connie was already about an inch taller. She was definitely capable of defending herself against her older sister, so Alice retreated to the kitchen, quickly. Meanwhile, at the table, Harper and Meghan were asking Quinn where they were going.

"Well, we're going to the store to get some groceries." Quinn was writing down a list. Meghan and Harper both had pens of their own.

"Can we help?" Harper asked.

"Sure, baby. Just write down things you guys need." The twins, ecstatically, wrote down things they needed and Quinn shook her head. "I said _need_."

"Yeah. There's no ice-cream." Meghan pointed out.

"So…we need it!" Harper concluded. They high fived and Quinn rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long day. As soon as Connie showed up, Quinn instructed them all to put on their coats. Once ready, they began their journey to the store.

While Quinn and her children were at the store, Rachel was working with her new dancers, for her production of ' _An American in Paris'_. Known for having a few ballet numbers, Rachel was excited to explore her teaching and directing in dance.

One of her colleagues, from NYADA (Sydney Melvin), worked with her on the choreography. They made a few tweaks, modifications and minor changes to some of the numbers. However, some of her performers were having troubles with one move in particular.

The _540 battement en rond_.

This move was pretty difficult. You had to get massive height out of your initial take off. It was recommended only to experienced dancers. Come to think of it, Sydney forgot why she even decided to add it into the production.

"Rachel," Sydney wanted to tell Rachel that they should edit that move out, "we should probably replace this with something else." Sydney showed Rachel the choreography notes, and Rachel just shook her head.

"Sydney, that move looks amazing in this number." Rachel assured. "I'm surprised it wasn't in the original." Rachel continued to go through scales with her lead actor, playing Jerry Mulligan. Sydney refused to be refused.

"Rachel, only like, 5 of our dancers that can do it, have a 23% success rate." Rachel was getting frustrated with her co-director.

"Sydney," She began, "let me show them how it's done." Rachel took off her cardigan and hailed her dancers. "Someone hand me size 6 ½ slippers, please!" She instructed. As soon as she spoke, many of her dancers began to undo their slippers, urgently trying to give the diva what she wanted. Sydney began to have real concern for her coworker.

"Um…Rachel, we aren't 21 anymore." Sydney reasoned, "I do not think attempting this maneuver is a good idea." Rachel laughed.

"Who said anything about attempts?" Rachel asked. "I do this one in my sleep." Sydney just shook her head. Rachel Fabray sure was something out of this world. Unfortunately, Rachel's spunk did not save her body from the dance move.

About an hour later found Quinn and her children playing in central park. Her kids loved the snow. They loved to make snowmen, make snow angels, and pelt one another with snowballs.

"Get down!" Connie instructed her brother, before Meghan launched a snowball at their snow fort. Fortunately, Lucas was quick and Meghan missed. "Loser!" Connie yelled at the brunette. Meghan stuck her tongue out.

"Allie!" Meghan yelled, "Make more ammo!" the blonde rolled her eyes.

"I only have two hands!" Alice defended, getting up from her position. Just then, Connie had a clear shot.

"Fire!" Connie yelled, before tossing the ball at her older sister. Soon after, Alice screamed.

"The snow is going down my sweater!" She exclaimed angrily. She got a handful of snow and ran towards Connie. Noticing this, the brunette began to run.

While the chaos ensued, Quinn and Harper were on a nearby bench, enjoying some poetry. Harper, out of all the children, was much like Quinn as a child. Reserved. Compassionate. Intelligent. Harper was the child, however, that Quinn worried about the most. Harper was the most like Quinn and she was terrified that she would slip through the cracks and become an HBIC. However, Harper had the one thing Quinn didn't: a loving family.

"This one makes me laugh." Harper told her mother, while adjusting her glasses. Quinn smiled.

"Why, sweetie?" Harper sat up straighter, and cleared her throat. She began to recite the lines of the poem.

" _I made myself a snowball  
As perfect as could be.  
I thought I'd keep it as a pet  
And let it sleep with me.  
I made it some pajamas  
And a pillow for its head.  
Then last night it ran away,  
But first - it wet the bed…"_

When she was done, she looked back at her mother, hazel eyes meeting hazel eyes. "I like this poem…" she began to explain, "…because at the end it makes a joke like the snowball peed its pants." Harper let out a tiny giggle. "Snowballs can't pee." She insisted through a laughing fit. Quinn smiled even wider.

"No, they cannot." Quinn agreed. Suddenly, "bad boys" began playing. Recognizing the ring tone, Quinn grunted and picked up her cell phone. "What, Santana?" Quinn asked, anger lacing her tone (she typically spoke to Santana this way). Before Quinn could express her anger any further, her face paled. She hung up the phone, and shoved her tablet in her purse.

"What's going on, Mommy?" Harper asked.

"We have to go to the hospital." Quinn said simply. Harper cocked her head to the side.

"Why?"

"Momma's an idiot." Was Quinn's immediate response. After rounding up her kids, the six of them made their way to the penthouse, to get the car.

Three hours later, they were back home, and Quinn was still not talking to Rachel. Alice was helping Rachel through the door. Rachel was on crutches. She had fractured her left leg, and it was recommended by Santana that she should get a peg leg. Fortunately, they got a second opinion from another doctor, before they left. She was to use the crutches for the next two weeks, and have the cast on for one week. Alice sat her mother down, on the living room couch. Quinn began to cook dinner.

"What's for dinner?" Rachel asked. Quinn refused to answer, and continued to get the ingredients. Alice looked over her shoulder, into the kitchen.

"I think she's making Alfredo." Alice answered. Rachel sighed.

"Thank you, dear."

"Why is Mommy so mad at Momma?" Connie asked, sitting on the adjacent couch.

"Mommy said Momma was the 'I' word." Harper answered, from behind Alice.

"Girls," Rachel pleaded, "Please go do something. I have to talk to your mother." The three of them shrugged and went off to find Lucas and Meghan. Rachel moved her crutches to the side of the couch. She could hear the clanging of kitchen ware and the sink faucet running. She then heard Quinn drop something and try to curse quietly. Rachel sighed again.

"Quinn, please stop ignoring me." Rachel begged. She heard the kitchen clatter stop, followed by heavy footsteps. Within moments, Quinn was hovering over Rachel, expectantly. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to say it?" Quinn tested. She wouldn't look directly at her wife. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Rachel sighed for probably the eighth time, today.

"For being an idiot." Rachel answered. Quinn was still looking unimpressed.

"…And?"

"For pretending to be 16 again, when I'm actually 37." Quinn smiled, and straddled Rachel's lap. She wrapped her arms around her injured wife and placed a kiss on her nose.

"You're absolutely ridiculous for thinking you could pull that off." Rachel shrugged.

"Once upon a time, I could."

"Yes, but I don't want that to be what you say, when you refer to being on Broadway." Rachel nodded in understanding. "Honestly, sometimes Rach, you're irresponsible and reckless." The two shared some kisses and laughs. Before they could continue, Meghan came into view.

"Mothers, the pot in the kitchen is starting to smell burnt."

* * *

 **Citations:**

 **Song: Twenty One Pilots - "Ms. Believer"**

 **Poem: Shel Silverstein - "Snowball"**


End file.
